cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Coalition
Background Chickenzilla, one of the founders of Atlantis, has been the subject of controversy in Cyber Nations for a number of reasons. Most recently he was the subject of a private exchange (made public by the Sponge-Ardus Logs) between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. On July 7, Chickenzilla was removed from the New Polar Order and announced he was quitting Cyber Nations. He would later emerge as a reroll named Heinz and revealed in a conversation between himself and Roflcopter that he had joined Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom claims to have been unaware of Heinz's true identity. Hyperion, like Chickenzilla, was another subject of controversy during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. The New Polar Order had initially offered protectorate status to Hyperion, controversially characterized by its critics in the public as an "Atlantis remake", before "handing over" the protectorate deal to Greenland Republic. While the deposal of Electron Sponge and the subsequent ascension of AlmightyGrub seemingly ended the dispute between the Orders, many allies were still wary of Polaris and treated her with a watchful eye throughout the month of July. Meanwhile, the NpO moved forums and attempted to repair its suffering reputation. After the end of the dispute between the Orders, a number of players within the community complained of boredom, pointing the finger at any possible cause. Several high profile players, including Doitzel, Rebel Virginia, Schattenmann, Starfox101, and Cheyenne posted goodbye threads in the Open World Forum, citing a lack of enthusiasm for playing Cyber Nations any longer. Shortly after the exodus of those high profile players, VE sponsored the ZI Peace Pact, a treaty on which several alliances, including Ragnarok, and the Siberian Tiger Alliance, promised to never sentence any individual to a permanent zero infrastructure status (Perma-ZI or PZI). During the weekend of August 9th, GGA and Valhalla leadership became aware of Chickenzilla's reroll and his activities within Mushroom Kingdom. From logs provided by Epiphanus of Hyperion, GGA and Valhalla told Hyperion to discover who knew about Chickenzilla's activities and why he had received 6 million in foreign aid from a Hyperion nation, and were given 48 hours to provide said information. Epiphanus attempted to contact various people in both alliances when he had the info, but was ignored until the 48 hour deadline passed. On August 11th, the government of Hyperion ordered their member nations to begin the transition to peace mode due to what they interpreted as an impending attack on their alliance. Upon discovering Hyperion's jump to peace mode before continuing diplomatic actions scheduled later that day, the Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla immediately declared war over two hours earlier than update. Timeline August 11, 2008 * The Grand Global Alliance declares war on Hyperion for knowingly (this point is debated, and significant evidence indicates that it was unknowingly done) aiding a reroll of the PZI sentenced Chickenzilla. Valhalla declares war on Hyperion, and GGA follows shortly afterwards. * The Phoenix Federation, The Order of Righteous Nations, Poison Clan, and Andromeda declare support for GGA and Valhalla in their war against Hyperion. * In a response to the allegations against them, Hyperion posts a thread disputing the claims made by GGA and Valhalla. August 12, 2008 * The North Atlantic Treaty Organization declares support for Valhalla. * The Independent Republic of Orange Nations cancels their Non Aggression Pact with the New Polar Order, leading many players in the CN community to speculate that the GGA - Hyperion conflict would spread to other alliances. * Orange Defense Network cancels their Mutual Defense Pact with the NpO and receives criticism from the public for doing so. * Avalanche ends Protectorate Treaty with the Greenland Republic as an early method of staying neutral August 13, 2008 * Greenland Republic declares war on Valhalla and GGA for attacking their protectorate, Hyperion. * TORN backs up their previous declaration of support for GGA and Valhalla by issuing a declaration of war on Greenland Republic. TORN's protectorate, Ordo Recolitus, joins at their request. * Molon Labe issues a declaration of war, revealed from the Cyber Nations Wars Around the Globe screen to be on GR. * The Sons Of Liberty In Defiance (SOLID) honor their defense pact with the Hyperion and declares war on "all nations currently at war with Hyperion." * Elysium declares war on Greenland Republic, honoring their defense treaty with Valhalla. * Emperor AlmightyGrub of the New Polar Order declares war on any alliance attacking SOLID or GR. The only formal declarations on those two alliances up to that point had come from GGA, Valhalla, TORN, OR, Molon Labe, and Elysium. * Dadaflex, a Hyperion nation, launches a nuclear assault on two Valhalla nations and is removed from Hyperion by Epiphanus, who asserts that Hyperion will not condone nuclear first strikes. SOLID later issues a statement echoing those sentiments. * Boards Alliance of Protectorate States supports their ally, Valhalla, and declares war on SOLID. * Vox Populi reforms, featuring many players who had previously left the game, and declares war on GGA and Valhalla. * Although their nations had attacked those assaulting GGA, Valhalla, & their allies since the previous night, Sparta issues an informal declaration of war after a topic is created in the Open World Forum discussing their stance in the ongoing conflict. August 14, 2008 * MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK!, RnR, and FARK declare war on the New Polar Order for a list of transgressions, meanwhile condemning nuclear first strikes and bandwagoners. * Pyramid activates the mandatory defense clause of their Mutual Defense, optional Aggression Pact with MCXA. * Ragnarok goes on the offensive and declares war on Nueva Vida and Overclockers UK. * Poison Clan declares war on Nueva Vida and Atarax in a preemptive strike in tune with their Mutual Defense, optional Aggression Pacts with Valhalla and Grand Global Alliance. Their protectorate, Super Robot Pirate Ninjas, are included in this declaration and attack Atarax. * TRIDENT issues a collective statement, with the Mostly Harmless Alliance declaring war on NV and Genesis, NATO declaring war on SOLID, and Farkistan issuing a statement of support but not engaging in military action. * Andromeda declares war on SOLID alongside NATO. * Invicta joins their Purqua ally NATO and declares war on SOLID. * The Aquatic Brotherhood, citing friends on both sides of the conflict, declares neutrality. * IRON declares war on NV and the Patriotic Union of Kalashnikov Enthusiasts. * Mushroom Kingdom honors their MDP with Greenland Republic and declares on Ordo Recolitus and Molon Labe, meanwhile reaffirming their positive stance on nuclear first strikes. * Zenith declares neutrality, also citing friends on both sides of the conflict. * The Siberian Tiger Alliance announces its activation of the MADP between itself and the NpO and declares war on "those alliances that have attacked her and her allies". * Defense Confederation declares war on STA. * TORN recognizes hostilities with MK who attacked their protectorate, Ordo Recolitus, effectively declaring war. * The New Pacific Order honors their MADP with TORN and declares war on Mushroom Kingdom whilst condemning nuclear first strikes. * At this point, the side of GGA, Valhalla, and their allies is identified as Coalition, and issues a statement condemning nuclear first strikes. * Athens cites their MADP bloc and treaty with MK to declare war on the NPO. * Children of Ra declares support for their protectors, FOK and R&R. * Orange Defense Network declares war on Vox Populi * Republic of Allied Defenses declares neutrality. * Avalanche bans tech raiding among its members to make sure it stays out of the war * Global Democratic Alliance declares neutrality. * Shattered Star Exiles declare war on Valhalla. * BAM! declares war on Shattered Star Exiles. * The Hegemony of Periphery States declares war on Valhalla and its support for Hyperion. * The Grand Lodge of Freemasons declares war on Poison Clan and TORN. * Elysium declares war on GLOF * The German Empire declares war on the New Polar Order * The Global Order of Darkness declares war on the Christian Coalition of Countries * Monos Archein declares war on STA. * Members of The Orange Unity Treaty (TORN, CMEA, FOK, MOON, R&R, IRON, OPA, and ODN) declare war on The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. PG-13 declares on GLOF in the same thread. * Random Insanity Alliance declares war on the Siberian Tiger Alliance * IRAN sides with it's protectorate alliance, The Phoenix Federation, and declares war on the Siberian Tiger Alliance. * Legion declares war on PAIN for conspiracy to attack their allies. * PAIN declares war on all alliances attacking NpO and recognizes war with Legion. * MOON Declares war on PAIN in defense of League of Extraordinary Oranges allies RnR and FOK!-Alliance. August 15, 2008 * Greenland Republic authorizes nuclear retaliation against TORN. * The United Blue Directorate declares war on a Mostly Harmless Alliance, honoring its MDP with the Genesis. * The Power Rangers declare war on the United Blue Directorate citing that they wish to protect the Mostly Harmless Alliance. * Pirates of the Parrot Order declares war on the ACV , honoring the MDP with ANA. * Echelon declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom. * Athens declares war on Echelon in defense of the Mushroom Kingdom but later retracts it stating it was an illegal DoW. * The CMEA declares war on GLOF, PAIN, and New Polar Order in the defense of their allies in the League of Extraordinary Oranges * League of Extraordinary Nations declares war on RIA, honoring the MDP with STA. * The Viridian Entente declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom citing MADP with TORN. * The United Nations of Sovereignty and The Dark Coalition declare war on Ragnarok, honoring MDPs with Nueva Vida. * R.O.C.K. declares war on The Dark Coalition, honoring their MDoAP with Ragnarok. * The OTF Alliance declares war on RIA in defense of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. * The Superfriends bloc recognizes a state of war with League of Extraordinary Nations and OTF Alliance, effectively declaring war on both alliances as a bloc in defense of RIA. August 16, 2008 * PG-13 merges into TORN with it's former leader joining Vox Populi and declaring war on Poison Clan. * The Overlord's Protectorate Pact authorizes nuclear retaliation against STA. * Universalis declares war on The Legion. * HeroesOfGaming reforms and declares war on Tempest. * Elysium declares war on HeroesOfGaming in defense of Tempest. * Vox Populi achieves a red team senator (kingzog of Ottawa Empire). External Links Declarations of Support *TPF DoS for GGA *Andromeda's DoS for GGA *Poison Clan DoS for GGA and Valhalla *TORN DoS for GGA and Valhalla *NATO DoS for Valhalla *CoR DoS for R&R and FOK *FAN DoS for this War Declarations of War *GGA DoW on Hyperion *Valhalla DoW on Hyperion *GR DoW on GGA and Valhalla *TORN DoW on GR *Ordo DeoW on GR *Molon Labe's vague DoW on GR *SOLID DoW on GGA and Valhalla *Elysium DoW on GR *NpO DoW on GGA, Valhalla, and allies *BAPS DoW on SOLID *Vox Populi reformation and DoW on Valhalla and GGA *Sparta DoW on all those attacking GGA and Valhalla *MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK, RnR, and FARK DoW on NpO *Pyramid DoW on NpO *Ragnarok DoW on Nueva Vida and OcUK *Poison Clan DoW on Nueva Vida and Atarax *Invicta DoW on SOLID *MHA DoW on Genesis and Nueva Vida, NATO + Andromeda DoW on SOLID, and Farkistan DoS of MHA and NATO *IRON DoW on Nueva Vida and PUKE *Mushroom Kingdom DoW on Molon Labe and Ordo Recolitus *STA DoW against those alliances that have attacked Polaris and her allies *Defense Confederation DoW on STA *TORN DoW on MK *NPO DoW on MK *OPP DoW on STA *SSX DoW on Valhalla *GLOF DoW on Poison Clan and TORN *Elysium DoW on GLOF *GOD DoW on CCC *Monos Archein DoW on STA *PAIN DoW on all opposing NpO *MOON DoW on PAIN *ODN DoW on Vox Populi *OUT DoW on GLOF *HPS DoW on Valhalla *M*A*S*H DoW on HPS *RIA DoW on STA *ACV DoW on ANA *PPO DoW on ACV *Echelon DoW on MK *Athens DoW on Echelon, Apology to Echelon for illegal DoW *CMEA DoW on GLOF, PAIN, NpO *League of Extraordinary Nations DoW on RIA *The Dark Coalition DoW on Ragnarok *R.O.C.K. DoW on The Dark Coalition *Carpe Diem DoW on Pyramid *Viridian Entente DoW on MK *Universalis DoW on the Legion *HeroesOfGaming DoW on Tempest *Elysium DoW on HoG Declarations of Neutrality *The Aquatic Brotherhood DoN *Zenith DoN *The Phantom Warrior Corps. DoN *The Order of the Black Rose DoN *Republic of Allied Defense DoN *Global Democratic Alliance DoN *We Are Perth Army DoN *League of Small Superpowers DoN *Coalition of Independent Nations DoN *Global League Of Protectorates DoN Nuclear Doctrine Statements *Hyperion releases a statement regarding Nuclear Rogues *SOLID announcement regarding nukes *Coalition statement on nuclear first strikes *MK statement about who is rogue and an order for all nations to fire their nukes on update. *TDSM8 Nuclear policy Nuclear Authorization Statements *Hyperion authorizes nuclear strikes against Valhalla *OcUK authorizes nuclear strikes on Ragnarok *Andromeda authorizes nuclear strikes on SOLID *GR authorizes nuclear strikes against TORN *OPP authorizes nuclear strikes on STA Treaty Cancellations *IRON cancels NAP with NpO *ODN cancels treaty with NpO *Nullification of TORN-NpO FPT *GR cancels treaty with LoSS Surrender Terms *SSX surrenders to Poseidon, TLE, BAM! & Nebula-X *AX rejects peace terms from PC Disbandments *PG-13 merges into TORN Miscellaneous *Hyperion's response to GGA + Valhalla DoW *STA request of military support from NPO *BLEU-Continuum war web *War Anarchy Stats Chart *Quick Bulletins from Zenith *Vox Populi Apologizes to TOOL for Recruiting their Members